


The Group of Goofs Start a School?

by DuskClaw_05



Series: Different random AU's with Oc's [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: And hero and villains, But we put them through ALOT, Characters are made by me and someone else, Domestic Fluff, I guess this is kinda Bnha?, I made it so the seven of them are basically fostering 20+ kids, Just like I said, Just the idea of quirks, Lily and Hope are together, Maybe - Freeform, Not planning on any of the characters, Original Character(s), Other, Tags Are Hard, The school is dormitory, They are the oblivious 'Aunt and Uncle', This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, We love em, but none of the characters, fluff in general, probably some sadness, they just don't know it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskClaw_05/pseuds/DuskClaw_05
Summary: I wanted to make a story with my characters?But from what I've seen these get deleted if you leave them there to long without posting?This is only one of many Ideas I could have had them act.Anyhow here we go.This group of seven decided to open a school (Don't ask how exactly they did it) But its not a normal school.Its a hero/Combat/Police course, While also teaching the normal classes, Sounds fun right?Well the other catch is its sponsored by the foster system (Really don't ask) and only takes foster kids.Another catch is it only takes kids in every few years. Its a dormitory school making it so distance isn't a problem.Also I don't know if this counts as a Bnha one because I did add quirks, hero's, and villains.So if it is I'll need to add that later.Also I made this for me and the other person who made some of the characters.





	1. A New Year Starts

_Bye Miss Jessica!_

__

Jessica walked down the hall towards her homeroom classroom, she would be meeting her new students tomorrow. Her class finished last year and they were taking in some new ones, her former class had been excited to start there life and careers. Jessica's life had been hectic the last month or so, It was her and Damion's job to take all the files from places nearby (Nearby had become pretty far away), Look though them, at the choices, and reasons, and then they usually liked to observe.

Observing meant they had a look at what they would be dealing with, taking 20 possibly plus kids in, giving them a place to stay, eat, learn, and train. While they could just let the system pick them out and decide, but having some control over who they would be taking care of the next few years was good to know.  
Some of the kids they would see could be violent, others would be to shy to talk, or some just wouldn't speak. But observing meant they would see them at the place they are staying, see their actual personality, and if everything checked out okay, they'd have a place they could call home for a good while.

The kids they do take in can range from violent to soft spoken, It wouldn't be the first time they took in a kid who decided it was a good idea to set a couch on fire(They usually learn not to do it a second time, or a first), Or the kid who wanted nothing but to study(Who they do their best to bring out of their shell), Or those who egg on the fire starter or those who stop the fire starter.

Jessica personally loved the diversity, Having a fire-wind quirk of her own was probably why she was the most lenient with those who start the couch fire, She was guilty of a few herself. Though that reason being herself and a few others have a favorite way to enter a room, Slamming the door open and spooking everyone inside. They would never know when it would happen either, The same person who walked in like a perfectly normal person earlier could come racing down the hall and slam open that door. Jessica would never admit it(Out loud at least) it was one of her favorite ways to walk in a door, or run, either works.

But here Jessica was flipping though the papers she was given by Damion, She could see some kids she recognized and others that were completely new to her."I can work with this" She mumbled to herself, coming to an abrupt stop. _Almost passed it _, It was times like these she wished she had Hope's quirk,It'd make life alot easier.__

She entered the classroom to get things prepped for the next day, She had done the same in the training/combat room. She knew the others were working on their classrooms, and that after they were all done they'd have to tackle the task of the dorms. The place had memories, But it was time to let that go and start again. The new kids would come in tomorrow and she'd be one of their homeroom teachers, Yep, That's all.

 

 

* * *

  **The next day**

**The teachers lounge**

 

Jessica looked over the kids profiles one last time connecting name to faces, She heard something off to the right of her. Her ears angled towards the noise and she glanced over, Lily was giving her a smug look, "What" she muttered to the other grumpily _I already know what your going to say so just say it Lily _, "__ You say your not nervous every time you get a new class right?" Jessica nods at the statement before replying "I'm not, Just trying to match names to faces". Lily rolled her eyes at that response "So, how exactly is your class going to meet you this time?", At this Jessica flashes a wolf-like grin(Ironically) "I guess you'll just have to find out through the cameras around here".

Lily pouts at that and shoots her a half-hearted glare "That's not fair Jess' I know you know Damion doesn't let me use the cameras for anything but the purpose that they're here for", But the answer was left in deaf ears as Jessica made her way out of the lounge, Maybe she could gauge how jumpy her class is this year, _Sorry Damion but this must be done_. 

 _In all honesty though Lily hadn't been completely wrong, I mean after knowing who you were living with for years, And then abruptly needing to learn how these guys work, It's going to take some getting used to_.

But instead of dwelling on these feelings she decided to skid down the hall towards her homeroom classroom, She could hear the somewhat distant sound of Carter yelling 'There goes Wolf'. She didn't stop when she got to the classroom, So with all the force behind her the opened with a resounding _**Smack!**_ as the door hit the wall. Jessica didn't miss the way some jumped or flinched, She would have winced at it if she didn't know how to keep a straight face.

 

She walks to her desk keeping her face carefully blank noticing how some of there eyes light up with recognition and realization. She grabs the papers she left on her desk the day before, They were all blank, But the kids didn't need to know that. Her ears perk up at the sound of a chuckle. "Jess' you need to at least warn me your heading to homeroom, At least on the first day" It was Carter(Now if you didn't think this school was weird enough here we go on who he is), It was a fair thing to say at the least he IS the other homeroom teacher to the class. The only thing is this is their routine, Ever since the first year they started this it had become a tradition of some sort.

"Aye aye mister Cat" She teases, by the end of the week maybe she could have the whole class calling him that. "Wolfie no we're not doing this, It took me three months last year to get them to call me Carter", Jessica grinned at him and joked "How about Mister Cas?" She got a "Nope, nope, nope, why did they decide it was a good idea for us to teach this class together?" Carter looked like he wanted to be anywhere but in the place he was right now.

"I don't know but you signed the agreement" She stated matter-of-factly, Carter whined "I did didn't I?" Some of the students were laughing at the twos antics "Yep you did so your stuck with me kitty cat" Jessica sassed, Carter gave up correcting her and shot the class a look of betrayal despite not knowing any of them, "I've been betrayed!" He says before dramatically falling into one of the chairs behind him with an _ **OOF**_  Jessica snorts at her friend's antic before looking towards the class, who at least looked relaxed.

 

"Alright listen up" She called to the class "This is your homeroom class, The dork you see there you can refer to as three things if its not a serious situation, If you need to know what those names are they are up on the board as is mine." She pauses stepping away from the board "You have no official classes today, You are aloud to make your own lunch or dinner but we do have times that those will be served if you choose not to" She nods to Carter who stands and continues her speech while she grabs the papers she needs from the desk.

"For now you have all of today to get settled in your dorm rooms, Get somewhat accustomed to the halls, And you can stay here if you are curious who your teachers are. You'll probably see at least one of them today otherwise your free to go." The students stay where they are, Jessica's passing the papers out and they still stay seated, "Smart choice" Jessica mutters.

 

She heads back to the front of the room, Picking up a dry erase marker and wrote down names and occupations.

 

**Teachers                 Classes**

Jessica wolf         Homeroom and Combat/Training

 

Carter Titas        Homeroom and English

 

Damion Demonic     History and Combat/Training helper

 

Ice Anca            Music and Science 

 

Katie Maple       Art

 

Lily Heartford     Counselor

 

Hope Trix        Math teacher and Nurse/Medic

 

 

The kids looked at the board studying it before one raised her hand, Jessica nodded towards her before she asked "Who's the principle?" And that got some murmurs of agreement and confusion. So, Jessica answered taking the marker and circled every name "Everyone on this board is technically the principle" a student calls out "Technically?" Jessica just replied "I'm getting to that" before continuing "But, Only Damion and I actually act as so. Some of you might remember us hanging around the place you had been staying, correct" She listened for affirmatives "So, He and I tend to do most of the grading, But others do a good amount of it as well".

"And now with that" She started looking back towards the class "Your free to leave and get settled". Shuffling and chairs scrapping against the floor can be heard as the students raced out, Some had looked a bit overwhelmed but that could have just been her slamming the door open. "You like 'em don't ya" It was more of a statement then an actual question.

"That's for me to know and you to suffer to figure it out" Carter grinned at the werewolf girl "So it's a yes?" He got a glare in response but it lacked any real malice. She picked up her phone and earbuds "I'm going to make sure they aren't destroying the dorms, You can come but you could also stay here if you would like" She said racing out of the room, She could hear the alarmed noise the meif'wa made before he called "Jess' wait up!" She could feel a small smile twitch at her mouth.

 

It was gonna be a good year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name: Jessica Wolf
> 
> Occupation: Underground Hero/Teacher
> 
> Race: Full-Blood Werewolf
> 
> Quirk: Hikaze (Fire-Wind in Japanese Hi meaning fire and Kaza meaning wind, Might be wrong though.) 
> 
> The quirk gives the user the ability to burn objects and/or create a barrier, User can use the wind aspect of the quirk to compress the fire aspect into a round ball that the user can detonate at their will releasing a range from non-harmful to lethal explosions depending on how compressed said compact ball of fire is. User can use one or both aspects of their quirk.
> 
> Proficient in:Hand-to-Hand combat, Guitar, Piano, And acting
> 
> Weaknesses:User is unable to compress the compact items further or less once made. Prefers Hand-to-Hand(<\-- Bad in more high risk situations),Quirk can only be produced though feet and hands(not as well in feet).  
> Her ki- Students.


	2. Why Does Everything Go Different Then Planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica Tries, But nothing goes exactly to planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about doing other point of views, just not sure if I should.

Jessica really should stop assuming everything was going to be a-okay at the beginning of the year. In her defense and everyone else's, It was the beginning of the year.

And while she knows Katie didn't mean any of what she said that morning and was used to having the kids understanding what she meant, Jessica was just flat out disappointed, not to say she didn't laugh. She got a big kick out of what her friend was saying and the looks on her class's faces, thinking back to it she couldn't blame them. Not to much at least.

* * *

_**That morning** _

 

Jessica let out a silent sigh glancing over her class's work, She and Damion tended to take on most the grading so here she was letting her class use homeroom as extra time to study or finish homework from other classes _If the others made me grade the homework they gave out there might just be a few missing people reports in the news._ Jessica just wanted to get a break from grading _I've been doing this all night, I swear Damion gave me all of it this time_ Jessica thought about that and she might not be wrong the other werewolf had seemed well rested that morning.

All Jessica could really think at the moment though was why was there so **much**! It was ridiculous today was their fourth day not including the day they moved into the dorms. Jessica and her class were snapped from their concentration moments later as a knock sounded from the door, a very _familiar_ knock, Like from a certain Disney movie. But unlike her class she was not expecting the joyful lyrics of that song, and she was right.

(I don't know where the alternate lyrics came from but thought they were funny, original is Do you want to build a snowman from Frozen)

As the knocks came to a stop her friend stuck her head in and sang the lyrics all to familiar to Jessica, "Won't you help me hide a body,

C'mon we can't delay,

No one can see him on the floor,

get him out the door,

before he can decay!", The last of the lyrics was drawn out for effect but by the end her class was looking at Katie like she was a madman, Jessica on the other hand was laughing her butt of. She was familiar with the lyrics but it was the look on her new class's faces is what really got her laughing, call her a sadist but she finally got some entertainment from all this work so she was going to take it.

When Jessica finished cackling at her class's appalled look on their faces she mustered up what was left of her sanity and put a semi serious face on and started her halfhearted scolding, "Katie, You can't just come in here singing that like you used to. They have no idea what that joke was from."

Katie pouted though obviously not taking the conversation seriously "Well then I've got alot to teach them, But that's not what I came here for.". Jessica hums in acknowledgement and nods as a way to say 'go on', And Katie does, "After classes we all need to meet up for a impromptu meeting, Carter asked me to tell a few people and he'd tell the rest", Jessica nods in understanding and Katie whips around the leave before Jessica decides to call out to her, "Hey Katie?",

"Yeah Jess' " Says the other werewolf,

"Are you perhaps going to be telling Damion?"

"Yep, Need me to ask him somethin' for you?

No but can you give him these for me?", Jessica asks lightly, Katie takes the papers from her hands and nods grinning like the madman her class thought she was, "I'm sure he'll appreciate these!" Katie giggles before turning and dashing out the door. Jessica yelled a halfhearted 'No running in the halls your being a bad example', before sighing and looking towards her class raising an eyebrow, "And what are you waiting for, I'd get back to studying, None of us are really easy graders", and with that her class fumbled with their books and notes trying to regain their broken concentration.

  _Good_ Jessica thought, now her classroom was back in order.

* * *

As she walked down the hall Jessica thinks about it and she has never really minded her friend barging into her class because Katie for the most part respected when they needed time to concentrate during a test or quiz, or something along those lines. But Jessica also knew that the other girl was really impatient at times and had a hard time waiting when excited.

It was usually her job to be her friend's impulse control at times, her preferred way was grabbing the collar of her friend's shirt when she went to march forward.

Though lately when they go out there has been someone else able to distract her friend from the boredom when Jessica can't, and Jessica knows to be grateful for this help. It gives her time to scope the place out or plan where they were going next. This person was Millie Smalls, and the two got along, not surprisingly to Jessica who knows her friend has a magnetic personality and was very persistent.

If she wasn't, She and Katie wouldn't have become friends. Reminiscing aside Jessica headed towards the front office, The meeting would be starting soon anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name: Lily Heartford
> 
> Occupation: Counselor, But has a licences. 
> 
> Race: Meif'wa
> 
> Quirk: Emotion Seeker
> 
> Quirk lets user feel what others feels or let her feelings radiate to them, Whoever the user is looking at while quirk is in use their eyes turn the color of the others feelings or her own. The color of her eyes range from light to dark depending on how strong the feeling is. Dark is stronger while light is less.
> 
> Proficient in: Piano, Music, Dragging Damion to anywhere she pleases, Betting with Katie with who will get with who (While being oblivious to the betting pool on her relationship).
> 
> Weaknesses: Mixing her own feelings with others, Using the quirk too much exhausts her emotionally and physically, Possible physiological damage with confusing emotions for her own, She's rendered practically blind when using quirk other then seeing the 'aura' or feelings part of living beings around her.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this counts as Bnha because I'm not using any of the characters just the quirks,hero And villain concept sorta?  
> But that concept is from there so check it out if you need a better understanding.
> 
> Note that I will mention if these characters are pro hero's, Villains(if its supposed to be obvious), or anything else somewhere at some in the Notes.


End file.
